Te Quiero
by tsubaki-nee-chan
Summary: AU. Porque a veces decir "Te quiero" puede salvar a una persona. En honor a Clarissa, una compañera de mi secundaria, Que Descanse En Paz.


"_**Te Quiero" **_

"Te Quiero" ¿Cómo estas dos simples palabras pueden salvar a una persona?

Bueno esta es la historia de Kuchiki Rukia que gracias a esa corta frase, desistio de hacer una acción. Una acción fatal con consecuencias irreversibles.

Hace 1 año sufrió la perdida de su hermano, la última persona que quedaba de su familia.

Ella, al parecer nunca mostró algún sentimiento de tristeza, pues ella decía que ya lo había superado. Y todo el mundo le creía, pues ella se mostraba fuerte y alegre.

Pero un día miércoles en la escuela pasó algo, donde su plan daría marcha.

**Flash Back**

-Muy bien chicos, agarren sus libros porque tendremos la clase afuera-decía la sensei.

Y así todos los chicos empezaron a salir, pero después de 15 minutos no se hallaba algún rastro de ella.

-Oigan ¿dónde está Kuchiki-san?-preguntaba Hinamori.

-Tranquila Hinamori, de seguro ahorita aparece-le respondía Matsumoto.

-De seguro algún sensei le pidió que hiciera algo-agregaba Hitsugaya con suma tranquilidad.

-Bueno, espero que al menos la enana no se meta en problemas-dijo Ichigo, y todos asintieron.

Pero terminó la clase y todavía no aparecia, casi a los 15 minutos de haber empezado la otra clase, al fin aparecio Rukia.

-Kuchiki-san ¿dónde estaba?-preguntaba el sensei.

-¡Ah! Es que me hablaron de la dirección-dijo seria y con voz fuerte.

-Ok, bueno tome asiento por favor.

-Hai-y se dirigio a su asiento el cual esta al lado de Ichigo.

-¡Oi! ¿Estás bien enana?-le susurraba Ichigo, ella solo le asintio.

Pasaron las horas y toco el timbre que marcaba la salida, Rukia fue la primera en salir dejando a todos sorprendidos, ya que ella siempre salía hasta que el último saliera.

**End Flash Back**

Ella se encontraba en su apartamento escribiendo algo en una hoja de papel, cuando término empezó a llamar a sus amigos la primera fue Orihime.

-_Moshi, moshi_-decía Orihime

-Soy yo, Rukia.

-_Are, Rukia-chan ¿qué sucede?_

-Bueno, solo te llamaba para despedirme.

-_¿Eehh? ¿Vas a mudarte Rukia-chan?_

-Algo así, pero te llamaba para despedirme ya que después va ser casi imposible comunicarnos.

-_¡Aahh! ¡Ok, bueno espero que te vaya bien!_

-Arigato-colgó-arigato-susurraba para sí con tristeza.

Y así empezó a llamar a sus amigos, a Renji, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, y otros más. Ya solo le quedaba por hacer 3 llamadas, y una de ellas era para Ichigo.

-_Moshi, moshi_-decía Ichigo.

-Ichigo-susurró.

-_¿Rukia? ¿Qué pasa?_

-Nada-con su tono de voz normal-solo te llamada para despedirme de ti.

-_¿Despedirte? ¿Te vas a mudar o qué?_

-Es que ya no nos vamos a ver Ichigo, asi que me despido-sacando algo de debajo de su almoada lo cual hizo un ruido que Ichigo reconoció al instante.

-_¡¿Qué estás planeando hacer Rukia?!_-le gritó Ichigo.

-Adios Ichigo-colgó.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Ichigo estaba preocupado, ese sonido lo conocía muy bien. Al momento que Rukia colgó el teléfono, Ichigo salió lo más rápido de su casa, para evitar que sucediera una tragedia. Agaró el carro de su padre sin dar una explicación, y se fue en camino a la casa de Rukia.

Nunca pensó que el camino para llegar a la casa de ella fuera tan largo, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible, afortunadamente ningún policía lo detuvo en el trayecto. En los 10 minutos que tardó en llegar a la casa de Rukia, el camino se preguntaba _¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no dijo nada?_, y otras cosas más.

Salió del carro y subio corriendo las escaleras para llegar al piso de Rukia, el cual era el 5° piso. Llegó y tocó la puerta con insistencia. Al ver que no le abrian, tiró la puerta de una patada y rápido se dirigió a la habitación de ella.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Ya había acabado la última llamada, agarro el objeto de metal y se apunto a la sien. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba decidida ya que ella no veia ninguna razón para seguir con vida.

Apenas iba a jalar el gatillo cuando oyó como tiraban la puerta de la entrada y abrian bruscamente la puerta de su habitación a sus espaldas.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Él rezaba para que no fuera cierto lo que él pensaba. Pero al entrar a la habitación de Rukia, se sorprendió...

No, se enfuerecio. Se dirigió hacia ella con pasos decididos y rápidos. Le quitó rápido la pistola, lo cual sorprendio a Rukia.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-¡¿Qué se supone que planeabas hacer Rukia?!-gritando y volteandola para estar cara a cara.

-¡Déjame en paz estúpido!-le gritó-¡Es mi vida!

¡PLAF!

Rukia dirigio su mano a su mejilla, estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Ichigo.

-¡Será tu vida, pero no permitire que te suicides!-sacudiendola por los hombros.

-¡¿Para qué?!-gritó-¡Si nadie me quiere!

-¡¿De qué hablas?!-elevando aún más el tono de voz-¡Hay personas que te quieren!

-¡¿Así?! ¡¿Quiénes?!

-¡¿Quiéres saber?! ¡Bien!-tomando aire-¡Hinamori, Matsumoto, Renji, Hitsugaya, todos los compaeros del salón! ¡Incluso yo!-diciendo lo último sonrojado.

-Ichigo-susurró.

-Yo te quiero, enana-susurrandole al oído y abrazandola-Por favor no seas tan estúpida Rukia.

-Demo-correspondiendole al abrazo y soltando algunas lágrimas-Mi vida ya no tiene sentido.

-Pues vamos a buscarselo ¿Quieres?

-Hai, gracias.

-Tonta-desaciendo el abrazo y secandole las lágrimas-Nunca pienses que no te apreciamos, enana.

-asiente-Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?

-Me lo han dicho muchas veces.

-Ichigo-susurró.

-¿Nani?

-¿Puedes decirlo otra vez?

-¿Decir qué?

-Esto-y le empieza a susurrar algo al oído.

-Cl..claro-decía rojo Ichigo, tomando aire-Te Quiero Rukia.

-Gracias Ichigo-sonriendole.

Recuerden siempre diganle a sus amigos, familiares o a personas cercanas a ustedes que los quieren, que los aprecian, que los necesitan. Porque tal vez cuando se lo quieran decir tal vez sea demasiado tarde.

Este fic, aunque no es muy bueno, es en honor a Clarissa, una alumna de mi secundaria. A la cual le faltó que le dijeran que la apreciaban. Que descanse en paz, Clarissa.


End file.
